I Spy With My Little Eye
by I.Missy.Moo
Summary: The Squint Squad - they're all geniuses right....well.....they're finding this puzzle a little trickier to solve! Darn it!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**I Spy With My Little Eye**

.

This story has nothing to do with children....

This story has nothing to do with children's games.....

This story has everything to do with the game...the adult kind!

This story has everything to do with the spying....

In fact....I spy with my little eye...something beginning with Dr B.

Something fun!

Something naughty!

Something secretive!

Something...or....Someone!!!!

.

**Scene:**

In a Kingdom.....known to mere mortals as 'The Lab'

.

**Time frame:**

Once upon a time.....

.

**Plot:**

There are secrets afoot in the Fiefdom!

.

**Disclaimer:**

Me own the Bones characters?

'I think not-eth!'

But....How do I love thee thought!

Just let me count the ways....

.

**Warning:**

If you are after a 'ballsy' murder plot...

This story is _**not**_ for you.

If you enjoy a good 'angsty' story...

This story is _**not **_for you.

If you enjoy 'serious' story...

This story is _**not **_for you.

If you enjoy a 'detail orientated' story...

This story is _**not **_for you.

If you enjoy nothing but fluff...

This story _**is**_ for you!

.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.


	2. King of the Lab

_._

_I solemly declare that this story does not contain a detailed plot....this story is all about the fluff, the whole fluff and nothing but the fluff...so help me God!_

_._

* * *

.

All was quiet....nothing stirred...not even a mouse.....

.

**THE KING.....of the lab....**

He had finally deciphered what the poison was. Fists pumping in the air he yelled...."Oh Yeah...King of THE Lab!"

He quickly glanced around realising just how loud he had yelled and how quiet the lab was at that precise moment...and how it seemed to be just a tad dorky when no one else was in the vicinity to hear his self proclamation!

Act cool_..._ he thought and started a little whistle as he began detailing his findings in a report for Dr B. He knew she would find these results _very_ interesting. It didn't take too long to type, print and collate the information and he quickly made his way to her office.

He rapped quickly on her office door and eased open the door.

"Got the results on the toxin Dr B!" He said before asking questioningly. "Ah...Dr B?"

For a man who was normally quite detail orientated....in this particular moment Hodgins realised he had missed several pertinent observations:

Her door had been shut.

Her blinds were closed.

And.....just why was it so dark in here?

He could hear what could only be considered a small high pitched squeak.

Then he heard a much lower toned squawk.

Next came the rustling of clothes.

He could see a head bob up in the shadows.

"Ah...yes...Dr Hodgins....did you require something?"

It would appear that Hodgins had caught Dr B was sounding a little.....well...... flustered!

"Toxin results Dr. B. Thought you would want them ASAP!"

"Results...yes...good work Hodgins....ummm...yes....well...very good work....ahhhh....if you wouldn't mind calling Cam and I'll meet you both up on the platform lounge momentarily...yes that would work best I think."

"Sure....." He smiled.... obvious to the situation before him. He tried to peer through the darkness unsuccessfully to see just _who_ the good doctor was with....

"Shall we say five minutes or do you think you would like a little more time Dr B?"

"Ahhh....no...thank you Hodgins....five minutes will be quite sufficient....ahhh....thank you....I was just....um.....resting.....I'm feeling much more...um...refreshed now thank you."

"Good to now...there is nothing like a....um....rest in the middle of the work day to make one feel...um....invigorated!" he said with a little smirk closing the door.

He wondered who the mystery man was as he was on his way to inform his boss they had a meeting in five minutes...or....there about!

Well....he thought....I almost spied with my little eye!!!! Damn that darkness...

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.

"I thought you said you locked the door?" she said.

"I didn't say I had locked it...you know as soon as you come at me with that smile...and that glint in your eye....and then put those long delicate fingers of yours you know where.... I lose all rational thought. You know that YOU have to be the clear thinking one...the logical one....and you need to lock that damn door next time you have those thoughts!" He replied.

She smiled....she realised she wielded a lot of power over him...but hadn't known that she brandished enough influence over him that that caused him to lose basic reasoning skills!

"That was way too close...we almost got caught..." he said as he tried to button up his pants.

"Therein lies the excitement!" she replied before whispering, "I can't find my bra!"

"I think we were behind the door when that came off...oh no....you don't think Hodgins saw it do you?"

"Thank goodness you turned off the lights...that may be the one thing that saved us." She replied.

"I didn't actually turn them off intentionally....." He said a little embarrassed. "I think when I was balancing our weight I may have thankfully leaned on them and turned them off....who knows? Do you know what would have happened if he had of walked in and the lights were on???? Oh God" He groaned. He was currently on his hands and knees on the floor looking for one shoe and his belt... and since he was already on his knees he thought he would offer up a little prayer of thanks to God for a well placed shoulder on a well placed light switch!!!!

It took them a couple of more minutes before they were fully dressed....she finished brushing her hair and reapplying her lipstick.

He finished smoothing his hair down....and trying to remove any evidence of her lipstick from his face.

"Do I look okay?" She asked him, taking a few deep breaths, and gathering up the files she needed to discuss with Cam and Hodgins.

"Beautiful!" he said simply. "Pick you up after work?"

She nodded....and made her way out of her office towards the platform.

He peeped out the doorway....looked left....looked right.....and casually and as unobtrusively as possible made his way out of the Jeffersonian...hoping not to be seen by prying eyes!

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.

It was several hours later when Hodgins finally caught a moment alone with Angela.

"I know something...." he said with a smile. "And when you find out about this something...we should talk." he said.

"Haven't we been here before?" she asked.

"Not quite....and I don't have all the details....but....when you find out.....we should compare notes!" And with that he walked off whistling his favourite tune....

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

_This story is for fun...hopefully....by the time you have finished this chapter there is just a little smile there... _:-)


	3. Fair Maiden of the Lab

_._

_...okay....we sort of had a little smile or two on the last chapter....let's see if we can have a repeat performance....encore..I say....encore!!! more smiles all round!!!!_

**.**

**Come out, Come out Wherever you are! **

**.**

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**FAIR MAIDEN.....of the lab....**

.

It was the end of a long day..... a very long day.

She had been working in Limbo all day....they were between FBI cases at the moment....thank goodness as Booth was currently out of town at a training seminar. There wasn't a lot of variety in the workload when there wasn't a case...but it was rewarding giving a body an identity.

She stood up and stretched her stiff back.

Limbo....a quiet place....where she got the results to the questions she asked of the bodies.

It was logical.

It was peaceful.

Yes...she liked the answers Limbo surrendered.

"Sweetie...." her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hi Angela."

"Have you nearly finished for the day? I thought perhaps we might get a bottle of champagne...some Thai....and head back to your place and have a girlie night?"

Temperance smiled. That sounded like an optimum solution to what she thought was going to be a mundane evening.

Within the hour they were seated on her lounge, semi empty food containers scattered on the table in front of them...plus one empty bottle of champagne....

They were currently working their way through a second bottle when Temperance's phone rang.

She looked at the I.D. caller and smiled.

"I'm sorry Angela, I need to take this call...I shouldn't be too long." She said and made her way into her bedroom for a little privacy.

Since when did Bren need privacy for a phone call? Angela wondered.

She could hear Brennan whispering..."I can't...no I can't....because someone will hear....no Angela's here....."

And then Angela could hear her giggling on the phone.....giggling!!!!! Temperance Brennan!!!! Rational Temperance Brennan giggling!!!!! Random thoughts raced through Angela's mind....

Who was the caller?

Must be male....it was a girlie laugh.

Why did Brennan need privacy....this one must be more serious than the last few!!!!

How much champagne would be required to get Brennan to loosen up those lips????

Why don't I know anything about this....Wait....was this what Hodgins was referring to?

All had gone quiet and she sat there for a moment trying to listen....

Randomly the theme of Mission Impossible began to hum in her head.....time for some detective work she thought.....

In a stealth-like manner Angela made her way up the hallway in the general direction of the bathroom. Creeping....creeping....very slowly she passed Brennan's bedroom, trying to listen intently....except the 'do do do do do do doo doodoodooooooo' music from that damn movie blasting in her head was making it very difficult to hear anything from the bedroom!!!!

Dang....Brennan was doing all the listening....she couldn't get any clues whatsoever from this end of the call. Ange continued on to the bathroom all in the name of a good covert operation just in case Brennan had seen her in the hall... She needed to spend approximately 4 minutes in here she figured....it was the small details that usually tripped up a good spy!!!! Filling in time she thought she might just poke around in here for a little while...you just never know what you may find..... turning towards the sink ....she let out a Ahhaaaaa!!!! Two toothbrushes!!! Yep.... definitely two toothbrushes...one blue....and one red!

Ange snuck back to the bathroom door and eased it open....she could hear her friend giggling on the phone! She eased the door closed again and made her way back to the bathroom cabinet. She felt a little like Tom Cruise....without the stunt moves!!!!..... 'Your mission should you chose to accept it is to find clues on Brennan's mystery man!' Great...now she had the music and the voiceover going on in her head!!!! Quietly as possible she eased the mirrored door open....

Oh My God!!!! There ...right in front of her was shaving cream! And a man's razor! And condoms! A very healthy supply of condoms!! Good lord...she wondered...did they really need that many on hand at any one time???? The mystery man obviously spent a great deal of time here....She closed the cabinet door and glanced around the bathroom....looking...looking... looking...Ahhaaa!... boxers....male boxers resting on the laundry hamper!!!!!

She was pretty positive the bathroom had given up as many answers as it was going to....time to change locations in the ongoing quest for clues!! 'do do do do do do doo doodoodooooooo' She had a strange compulsion...with that damn music blaring in her head to commando roll past the doorway! She settled for sneaking past the bedroom and into the loungeroom where she picked up the food containers. Her modus operandi – more snooping with the cover of putting away leftovers in the kitchen!!!

The refrigerator wasn't going to yield many questions: Beer. Juice. Coffee. Tofu....hmmmmm.....not a lot to go on there!

Ange eased over to the doorway and peeped around the kitchen corner...Brennan was still on the phone.

Ange opened a cupboard....oatmeal, granola, brown sugar...hmmm....yuck! No clues here either....these two were obviously not living on food....but solely on love! Just then she could hear Brennan end the phone call. She quickly closed the cupboard and sauntered out of the kitchen.

When she made her way back to the sofa, her friend was sitting sipping her drink, with a little smile on her face....looking as innocent as baby chicken!

Ha! Angela thought....Innocent I think not!!!! Next step....interrogation!

"Anything important?" Ange asked somewhat nonchalantly.

"Pardon?"

"The phone call....anyone important?"

She did it again! Ange thought.....She's smiling that cheeky little smile ....her 'I've got a secret' smile!

"No....just a good friend." Came the reply as she rose to get up.

"Please excuse me for a moment Ange." Brennan said and made her way to the bathroom.

Angela waited all of ten seconds....dived across the lounge to grab Brennan's cell phone in a move that would surely have required a stunt double on a movie set! Quickly she scrolled through to find the last phone number of the call received. Damn! There were no numbers listed....Brennan had already erased it. Damn she was good Ange thought!

By the end of the night....Angela had to reluctantly admit....although she had tried as much as humanly possible to spy with her little eye....tonight's mission must be considered an unsuccessful one....no name.....damn!!!

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

_Mission Impossible music playing in the background.....do do do do do do doo doodoodooooooo......You mission should you choose to accept it....smile! _

_._


	4. Queen of the Lab

_._

_....and let the games continue......_

_._

* * *

.

'**Oh dear, what can the matter be?"**

**.**

**.**

**THE QUEEN .....of the lab....**

**.**

"Down this way Dr Saroyan, the security sensors are picking something up in the Egyptian Room." The guard announced.

If this whole kerfuffle was because of another mouse setting off the security sensors she was going to be annoyed It was quite a hike down here, and this was wasting valuable time... she was currently up to her ears in paperwork that was due to the Board by five o'clock this afternoon.

"Sensors went off about fifteen minutes ago and according to protocol we contacted you immediately." The big burley guard told her...he slowed down as he came to the door that led to the area identified on the security monitor. "This is the area under suspicion."

He slowly opened the heavy door, and she preceded him into the room....she hadn't got too far into the room when her ears picked up something unusual.

She stopped and listened intently.....

"Would you mind just waiting here for a second?" she said...holding up her hand in a halting gesture.

"Dr Saroyan...do you think that is wise?" The guard asked....

Again she gestured her hand up for him to stop and quietly stepped further inside the room.

Slowly she took a few more steps inside the room...walking towards the sound that she thought she had heard.

There....she heard it again....coming from the...two more steps.....Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!!!! She thought.

She put her hands on her hips and took several deep breaths to calm down.....

I have warned Angela time and time again about the security sensors down here....Cam thought. She was going to give Angela a piece of her mind this time...enough was enough!

She could clearly hear a woman's laughter now....

And then....Oh God no! No! No! No! She put her hands to her ears....Ewwwwwwwwwwww!!!

She turned around and hurried out....she did NOT want to hear anymore...she had heard way too much...something about a gag and worrying whether the ropes were too tight... she was retreating out of the room before she was mentally scarred!....The last thing she wanted was to spy with her little eye...something that she really didn't want to see!

Cam thanked the guard telling him she knew exactly what the problem was and told him she would deal with this.....

She climbed the stairs that had led her to the Jeffersonian basement.... She was mad....livid actually....this was such a waste of her limited time this afternoon. She stomped across the foyer and headed towards her office. She feared that there may well actually be steam coming out of her ears...when she got a hold of Angela she was going to give her a piece of her mind....this warranted a suspension in her mind.....she began planning exactly what she would say......when she rounded the corner and ran into a solid, human form.

"Angela!!!"

"Are you okay Cam.....is something wrong?"

"You...here....not....who...."

Angela gave a little laugh. "You're going to have to give me just a little more to go on there Cam....surprisingly I'm not following you at all!"

Cam took a big breath. She compressed her lips together; inclined her head slightly to the side and she took a moment to think.

"Would you mind coming to my office for a moment....I think I may have just discovered something a little....well....ummmm.....sensitive?" Cam stumbled.

Angela let out a little laugh. "Cam....can I suggest we call in Hodgins to this meeting as well...I have a strong feeling he's going to know a bit about what you're about to say!!!"

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.

At this moment....all thoughts regarding completing paperwork were pushed aside.

Hodgins and Angela were gathered around Cam's desk.

"Dr Brennan.....an affair?" Cam said incredulously.

"Hot and heavy from what I could work out," said Hodgins with a big grin.

"Well our girl is all about the evidence and let's stack it up!" Angela said. She started counting things off on her fingers.....

1. "Hodgins caught her horizontally mamboing ...in her office....."

Cam swung her glance around to Hodgins..... "Nope couldn't identify the perp" he said with a smile, "They had the whole darkened room atmosphere thing happening in there and I couldn't see him ..." he shrugged.

Angela continued...raising two fingers.

2. "She giggles Cam...seriously giggles on the phone when she's talking to 'him'....

Cam's eye bulged.... "Giggled?"

"Without a word of a lie Cam...I heard her with my own ears!" Angela exclaimed.... Then she raised three fingers....

3. There were two toothbrushes in her bathroom, male shaving cream and a razor....boxers....

Hodgins smiled. "You gotta admit Cam....It's not sounding like a one night stand....."

Angela continued number four....

4. "And her bathroom cabinet....well let's just say there shouldn't be a little Brennan progeny running around soon....... that cabinet was WELL and truly stocked!!!"

Cam could only mutter a single "Oh!"

And finally Angela held up her whole hand....

5. "And now you've caught someone in the Egyptian room....Dr Nigel-Murray is on the platform and we're all here Cam...there's only one person missing!!!"

The three of them sat there grinning at each other.

"Are we thinking Booth?" Cam asked.

"Well it has to be doesn't it?" Ange said smiling.... "Who else could it be?"

"Well it's about bloody time!" Cam exclaimed!

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.


	5. Jester of the Lab

_._

_*looks left....looks right*....nope....no sign of a plot...no sign of a murder....All I see is fun....fun....and more fun!!!!_

_._

* * *

_._

"**Three blind mice....see how they run...."**

**.**

**.**

**THE JESTER.....of the lab....**

**.**

Ten minutes later Booth strolled into the lab....swiped his card and made his way up on to the platform, saying a general "Hi" to everyone.

They all paused.....and looked up at him....mouths open.....

"What?" he said looking back at them....and then at himself... Did he have parsley stuck in his teeth? Had he grown horns? Was his fly open?

"What are YOU doing here?" Cam asked.

"I just came to drag Bones off to lunch...." he said... "Nothing out of the norm. Where is she?"

"Ahhh G Man....she's not here. We thought that she was...um.... having lunch with you!" said the Bugman.

"Oh....okay then...it's just that we haven't had lunch together for weeks and I thought it would be nice to catch up!" Booth shrugged his shoulders disappointedly and turned to leave. "Just let her know I was here...and that I'll message her later!" he said

Cam couldn't resist asking: "You haven't had lunch with her....for weeks?"

Booth shook his head. "Nope...she's been too busy for me....today...I was just going to drag her away...but no such luck!" and with that he turned and made his way down the platform.

Angela looked at Hodgins.

Hodgins looked at Cam.

Cam looked at Angela.

Damn....This was blowing their theory that it was Booth who was Brennan's mystery man.....

"Oh no...." Angela said.

Hodgins let out a loud, "Blast it!"

...and Cam just shook her head.

The three looked at each other....and decided it was time for another meeting in Cam's office.

The three collaborators had not long left the platform when a flustered Dr Brennan flew into the lab.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mr Nigel-Murray." She exclaimed as she swiped her card and raced up onto the platform. "Where is everyone?" she asked looking around.

"An emergency meeting in Dr Saroyan's office." He replied.

"Do I need to be in that meeting?" she asked.

"I don't think so....they didn't mention it.....in fact I have no idea what it was about.....but....ahhh Dr. Brennan...." He politely coughed. "It would appear...if I may be ever so bold...." he began......

"Yes Mr Nigel-Murray...what is it?" she snapped somewhat abruptly.

"Ahhh... Dr. Brennan it would appear that your blouse buttons are incorrectly buttoned...suggesting that you dressed in somewhat of a haste...." he said awkwardly.

Brennan looked down....and blushed. "Ahhh...yes thank you Mr Nigel-Murray." She said as she turned her back to him and tried to fix the haphazardly buttoned shirt quickly.

To say Mr Nigel-Murray felt a little embarrassed was an understatement.....So Mr Nigel-Murray did what Mr Nigel-Murray always did when he was feeling awkward....he started sprouting facts.

"Little known fact Dr Brennan...the Chinese once wore five buttons on their coat fronts as symbols of the five principal virtues recommended by Confucius....Humanity; Justice; Order; Prudence and Rectitude."

"Yes...well thank you for that piece of information Mr Nigel-Murray...and if you wouldn't mention my buttons to anybody else I would be most appreciative." She said in a quiet voice.

"Yes Dr Brennan...." He could sense the tension in Dr Brennan mounting....and he knew that her unease was a direct result of his comments. His anxiety levels stepped up another notch! Before he had even realised what he was thinking...the next random fact was sprouting from his lips.... "Do you know on average, how many people in the world are estimated to be having sex at any one given moment?"

Temperance let out an awkward cough. "I do not think that information will be relevant at this precise moment Mr Nigel-Murray, I think it would be most advisable to move on...is this the next body from Limbo?" She asked.

"Yes it is...." he said...."But..."

"Mr Nigel-Murray can we please just focus on the job at hand."

"But....."

"What!!!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Before we start and before everyone else come back, Dr Brennan, may I suggest you take a moment to fix your lipstick....it's smeared from one side of your face to the other ...perhaps you may like to take a moment and ......."

Temperance turned and flew down the steps. The last thing she heard was Mr Nigel-Murray announcing.... "Interesting fact Dr Brennan....Did you know that lipstick was......."

He didn't get to finish as Dr Brennan had disappeared....it would appear she just wasn't interested in his facts today....she was now more interested in getting rid of the lipstick that he had spied!

'Hmmm...interesting fact' he thought to himself.... 'The game _I Spy with my Little Eye_ originated in the early 20th century and was first recorded in The Winnipeg Free Press, December 1937.'

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.


	6. Healer of the Lab

.

_A/N: You just have to love the Bones characters! This chapter, in my mind, was going in a completely different direction! I was going to treat Dr Sweets with dignity and respect.....it seems that Dr Sweets didn't agree that this was the correct course of action. Apparently he is a man of great humour and has the ability to laugh at himself – he thought his version was funnier!....so of course I bow to his professional expertise...._

_._

_I hope you enjoy his version....if not....blame him!_

_._

* * *

.

"**One, two, buckle my shoe; three, four, knock at the door;"**

**.**

.

**THE HEALER.....of the lab....**

**.**

"So....no messages from Dr Brennan?" Sweets asked.

"Not yet. I have left several messages on her phone and with the Hotel Reception so I'm sure she will get back to you soon, Dr Sweets." His receptionist recited.....This was the fourth time today he had checked in with her and it was barely noon....and the answer was always the same.

"Rats...she's blowing me off......" he sighed as he disconnected the call..... "again...."

Oh he knew it was a long shot that she would want to meet up with him for a drink....but hey...they were both in the same hotel....both on business with their respective book launches.....one drink.....surely anthropology and psychology could meet for one drink....a drinkology!!!!!

He made his way over to Reception to check whether Dr Brennan may....just may....have left a message for him at the front desk.

"Won't be a moment!" said the chirpy young girl on the desk as the phone began to ring. She picked up the handset and recited her normal chant, "Good Afternoon Reception...."

"Yes Sir, Dr Brennan's 'His and Her Massages' have been booked as requested."

Sweets' ears picked up. Did he just hear 'Dr Brennan' and 'Sir' in the same sentence? And 'His and Hers' massages?' He leaned in with interest and as inconspicuously as possible tried to eavesdrop. He had heard the Squints talking, they were sure Dr Brennan was in the middle of a torrid affair....but so far....no one seemed to know who she was having her secret liaison with. ....God they had all HOPED it was Booth....but apparently the Squints had dismissed him as a viable option....and no one was game to ask Booth if he knew who the mystery man may be!

Sweets went off on a tangent with his thoughts....just think!!!! If he could dig up the dirt.....find out who the man was.....How AWESOME would that be! Those scientists may finally show him some respect...he may finally be considered as one of the crew instead of an annoying outsider....oh he knew they snickered behind his back.... but if he could just find out the mystery man's identity then he might just be 'King of the Lab!'

The young lady then laughed into the phone bringing back his attention to the phone call in front of him.... "Yes sir your champagne has been ordered along with a selection of boutique beers for after your massages....yes... the bubble bath.....nothing like a nice relaxing bubble bath after a good massage is there?"

Sweets casually glanced down.....towards the notepad where the young lady was making notes....hmmm...Room 746.....

"Is there anything else we can help you with sir?" she asked before listening intently...."Yes sir, we have a Do Not Disturb on your room for the next three hours."

Once again she laughed before replying, "You have fun sir!" before hanging up.

It was no surprise to Sweets that there were no messages waiting for him at reception....._but_....he now had a room number....and after his commitments this afternoon....he was going to do some snooping!!!

.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.

Four hours later Sweets was finished with his book signing. He knew his book wasn't going to rival Brennan's latest book on the Best Sellers list....but...seriously....you would have thought there would have been a few more interested parties there tonight.....Dang it...it _was_ a good book!!!!

He made his way back to his room and changed out of his suit. He pulled on a pair of jeans, a Tshirt, joggers and a cap....he would have loved to have put some black beneath his eyes...but thought that may be taking things just a little too far .....

Now he knew he didn't have the sexy voice of a Sean Connery type of James Bond... or the suaveness of a Pierce Brosnan Bond....But hey he was Sweets...Lance Sweets....and he was licensed to......hmmm.......well he was licensed to observe! Didn't sound nearly as sexy as Licensed to Thrill but hey...you gotta work with what you've got he figured! He could barely contain his enthusiasm as he waited for the elevator.....007 was on a stakeout.... 'Room 746....Here I come,' he thought.

The elevator let out a 'ding' when it reached the seventh floor. Sweets carefully glanced out into the hallway to find it deserted. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and ambled slowly up the hall, keeping his head down...and his cap pulled low over his face. 738....740...742...744....ahaaa! 746. He looked up and down the corridor and noticed a large pot plant not far from the doorway he wanted to stakeout. He looked over his right shoulder...and then over his left and quickly crouched behind the plant.

The 'Do Not Disturb' sign was still attached to the door knob of Dr Brennan's door. Hmmm... in hindsight maybe he should have brought a camera as well.....

He wasn't long into his watch when his stomach suddenly rumbled and he realised it had been quite some time since his last meal. 'One should obviously be more prepared for a stakeout' he thought.....donuts and coffee....damn he had watched enough movies to know a good sleuth would have bought donuts and coffee!!!!

Once again he heard the 'ding' of the elevator and as the doors opened an elderly couple stepped out of the lift. They were chatting as they made their way slowly up the passageway, heading towards Sweets. He held his breath and crouched down even lower behind the pot plant trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Just as the couple passed by the hidden psychologist.....Sweets' phone shrilled. Not the best version of Lime in Da Coconut he had to admit....but hey..it was _his _ringtone and he loved it!

"Damn!" Sweets exclaimed.

The elderly lady shrieked....the gentleman drew his wife back towards him and threw Sweets an annoyed look before the couple quickly made their way past Sweets and on into their room.

'Right' thought Sweets. 'Rookie mistakes.....camera....food....water....and TURN OFF YOUR BLOODY PHONE man!' He thought berating himself.

He realised that his leg was beginning to cramp from squatting in the one position. 'You know...they make the stakeout look much more exciting in the movies!' he thought as he glanced at his watch....he hadn't even been on his 'mission' for half an hour yet!

It wasn't five minutes later when 'super sleuth' heard the elevator arrive at the 7th floor again.

This time it wasn't a lovely old couple shuffling up the hallway.

Sweets' heart rate accelerated. He began to perspire. He felt a lump in his throat. He shrunk down and attempted to make himself as small as possible. Yet....it didn't take the security guard anytime at all to locate him.

"Hey kid." The guard yelled. "We've had complaints about hooligans lurking in the hallways." He grabbed Sweets' by the arm and yanked him up until he was standing upright.

"Do your parents know where you are at this moment young man?" The security officer growled. "Teenagers today...I don't think I will ever understand what makes you tick! Let's go...NOW!" and he pulled Sweets towards the elevator.

And....as the elevator doors began to close....Sweets saw room 746's door opening....and could just see a male shoe stepping out of the room...and that's all he saw as the lift door closed.

....another two minutes....and he may well have caught a glimpse of Brennan's mystery man....and as the security guard clutched his arm just that much tighter...Sweets realised that spying was a real talent that perhaps he didn't possess....damn....he should have realised that...he had stunk playing the game I Spy with my Little Eye as a kid!

.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.


	7. Prince and Princess of the Lab

_**.**_

_**NOTE: Very slight reference to an upcoming spoiler....and my take on it....not actual knowledge.....**_

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

_A/N: Now guys....First and foremost...thanx for sticking with me here on this fairytale! But...I have to tell you....I'm a little worried about the conclusion...Why I hear you ask? Well that of course is another story!!!! _

_I have a mouse in my house!!!! Although it started out relatively small....and I guess some would say cute....I think with all the 'mouse bait' I have left around the house 'Missy Mouse' is now an actual six foot steroid creature...with rabid fangs!!!! Why I mention the mouse....or the creature....or the giant fanfic writer eating monster....is that I found she had been steadily gnawing all my notes for the final chapter. (I take a notepad with me when the creative urge hits....jotting down ideas wherever I am!)_

_Now...pray tell me a mouse eating your story..... **is** this a sign that the ending is so good you just have to 'gobble it up?'....or is it just a sign that once read it will all turn to s**t ...LOL!!!!! _

_Anyhoo...you be the judge...._

_._

* * *

.

**AND THERE SHALL BE CELEBRATIONS THROUGHOUT THE LAND....**

.

'There's a party goin' on right here  
A celebration to last throughout the years'

.

**The HANDSOME PRINCE and the BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS..... of the Lab....**

**.**

"So......this mystery man that you won't talk about, is he helping you celebrate your birthday on Saturday?" Angela asked...just a little huffily. She couldn't believe that Brennan still wouldn't dish any dirt on her new relationship...it had been several weeks now....and Angela had asked....whined....cajoled.....nagged....pleaded......snooped.....and still nothing!

"Sorry Angela?" Brennan's focus was entirely focused on her computer screen. She was in the middle of writing a new book...well...stuck really....she was having great difficulties with a certain page! Page 187....the bane of her life! She had rewritten this particular scene numerous times now....how much of herself should she put into this scenario....just how far could she go before she risked revealing too much? Or was it just enough? She felt like it was a fine line!

"Your new man, that we have STILL to hear anything about....is he helping you celebrate your birthday on Saturday?"

"Sunday....we're going to spend the day together on Sunday....I don't know what we're doing....he's surprising me!" Brennan replied with a little smile.

"When Brennan....when will we hear all about this man that constantly puts a smile on your dial?"

She realised she did have a big grin plastered on her face....she just couldn't help it. "I'm just enjoying it at the moment, it's still new and it's just ours for now....."

"And the sex....is it good?"

The anthropologist's smile got wider.

"Will Booth be back for Saturday then? You can't celebrate your birthday alone Brennan!"

"The last of his seminars finishes on Saturday afternoon....he's hoping but not positive he will make it back for a drink on Saturday night." She replied.

She stopped working and focused completely on Angela. "Do you want to meet for a drink Saturday Evening Ange?"

"Will you let something slip about your new man?" she asked with a pleading smile.

Brennan just laughed and refocused back on the computer screen...and that darn page 187!!!!

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

A knocking on the door startled Brennan from her deep sleep. She was surprised that it hadn't woken him as well.....but then again....they hadn't got much sleep last night...he must be exhausted....not only had he had a big week work wise...but he had spent the majority of the night ensuring that she had begun 'celebrating' her birthday in a state of euphoria...and he had done an extremely good job she thought with a smile!!!

She gently prised herself from beneath his arm and slid slowly from the bed. She glanced down at him and took a second to admire those shoulders...they really did make her pause every time she caught a glimpse of them! Again the knock sounded at the front door and she quickly covered her naked body with his robe that she found hanging on the bedpost. A glance at the bedside clock surprised her when she realised just how late it was....it was already ten o'clock...the sun had long been up.

She quietly shut the bedroom door on the way out so as not to disturb him...he needed his rest....he had promised her more 'celebrations' when he woke up, and that thought made her smile again....

She was still smiling as she opened her front door....until she saw who was there!!

"Surprise!!!!! Happy Birthday!!!" they **ALL** cheered. Every. Single. One. Of. Them!

She stood there a little stunned as they pushed in single file past her and into the kitchen. Angela. Cam. Hodgins. Sweets and oh God....Daisy ...(Booth also referred to Daisy as the intern who: ' tried to get in as many words in one breath as possible' or 'she who talks until our ears bleed!')

"Champagne Breakfast to celebrate your birthday," Ange smiled as Hodgins popped the cork. "We're all organised....your job is to sit back and relax."

Cam had begun unloading the bags of goodies...organising each person with a job. Everyone was talking at once....all except Temperance. She was busy thinking....she knew wasn't good at reading situations...she knew she sometimes got it wrong....but in this instance....at this particular moment.... she thought that things were about to ....well.....um.....unravel!!!!

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

He slowly opened his eyes.....the first thing he noticed was that he was alone in bed....the second thing he noted was just how late it was when he glanced at his watch....although...he smiled....he had been exhausted...they really hadn't got much sleep last night....ahhh....but what a way to suffer sleep deprivation!!!

He wondered how long she had been up for...he had wanted to get her breakfast in bed....sustenance before continuing her 'birthday celebrations!' Well....she was up now...he would have a quick shower....and then:

a) Talk her into a quick bite to eat....

b) Regain energy levels

c) Take her back to bed....

d) Break the laws of physics!

e) And repeat!!!!!

He didn't waste too long in the shower....he wrapped a towel around his hips...brushed his hair.....cleaned is teeth.....and decided he would shave later! She said she liked his stubble....and after all....it was the lady's birthday... she got what she wanted today!

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

They were through their first bottle of champagne....and onto their second.

Pancakes were cooking.

Bacon was sizzling.

Eggs were ready to go on next.

Everyone had a job...except Temperance....well....in fact....her job was waiting....waiting for the explosion.....she heard a voice as the bedroom door opened and waited.... 'Any minute now' she thought!

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

He exited the bathroom and made his way to the bedroom door. Something smelt great. So much for him cooking for her!

"Hey Birthday Girl...where are you? I woke up lonely!" He called out as he made his way towards the kitchen and whatever was cooking.

At the sound of a male voice silence reigned supreme in the kitchen!

Temperance watched everyone....watching them watch the kitchen doorway.

She sighed....and she waited....she knew she didn't have long to wait!

"Where are you....hey Bones?" he said as he rounded the kitchen doorway....and came to an abrupt stop.

From Temperance's point of view...it was hard to decide just who was the most surprised.

Everyone's jaws had dropped open!

The Squints watched him.

He looked at them.

He scowled.

She watched it all.....and meanwhile no one had said a thing!

Angela was checking out Booth...and she liked what she saw..... to say that she was enjoying the moment was an understatement!...From the top of his head...she leisurely took in the view...all the way down to his toes...and back up again! And in her mind the beat started up. And then the deep male voice began to sing: _I believe in miracles.....where you from...You Sexy Thang...I believe in miracles since you came along...You Sexy Thang...._

'And good lord! He was looking sexy!!!!' she thought!

Cam was checking out Booth....thinking, 'Hmppffff....and I let that get away!!' and then she frowned as a thought hit her. For all the hassle those bloody security sensors in the Egyptian Room had caused her...she was the only person standing in this kitchen who had not got to experience that fun in that damned room!!!!! .... damn it!

Sweets glanced at Daisy...who for once in her life was speechless! Her eyes were bulging. And her face had gone a rosey red! He quickly covered her eyes....he didn't need her seeing this...and then having her compare Booth's body to his later when they were alone....Rats....he just didn't need that pressure..it was bound to make an ordinary man feel inadequate!

Hodgins was the first to finally speak...."So Booth, no further evolvement in the chest hair since the last time we checked out your pecs?"

Angela chimed in with a devilish smile, "Hey...speak for yourself Hodgins! Personally I'm loving what my little eye is spying here...and Booth.....if you wanted to let that towel go all together...I'm ready to spy on what else you've got covered up there!"

Booth clenched the towel just a little tighter...feeling very self conscious....his scowl got a bit darker....until he looked over at Bones...and saw that she was busy trying to stop a smile forming. He finally found his smile and he made his way over to her and gently lifted her chin.....

He looked into her eyes and said softly, "Happy Birthday Beautiful!" and then kissed her.

When he pulled away...Cam said.... "So...you've been messing with our minds hey? It's all been a ruse...to throw us off the scent for weeks?"

Booth looked directly at Cam.... "Special Agent Cam...emphasis on the Special!!!! We deserved a little time to ourselves!" He grabbed his lady's hand and gently pulled her up off the chair. "If you will excuse us...we'll just get changed into something a little more suitable....we won't be long so load up a plate for me there, Hodgins...I'm a man who needs my sustenance!"

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.**

He closed the bedroom door gently behind them.

"Feline's out of the bag now Booth!" she said with a little laugh.

He loved how she never quite got her colloquialisms right. He loved it when she laughed. He loved how she responded to him as soon as he gave her one of his looks.....oh hell...he just loved her!

"We've had a pretty good run Bones....we got a good three months out of it being 'just ours'...for a bunch of smart people they were easily to hoodwink!"

He pulled her in close.... "Happy Birthday" he whispered and kissed her. Hard.

She was a little breathless when they finally parted and reluctantly began to dress.

Clothes on, hair brushed, another kiss and they were ready to join the rest of the crowd in the kitchen. She paused as she turned the bedroom door handle and looked back over her should at him.

"Booth?"

"Hmmmm...." he said as he looked up from buckling up his belt.

"No changies....no take backs!" she said with a grin.

"I don't understand Bones?" he said...somewhat ironically using what was considered to be her trademark phrase!

"No changies...no take backs...when everyone leaves....I get birthday celebration number 5!" she said with a cheeky little wink and a little nod towards the bed. And with that she sauntered out the door.

He loved the deep little chuckle that she left him with...and that wink!...And after delivering her line perfectly she had turned and left with a determined little stride....and he paused for a moment to simply enjoy watching the gentle sway of her hips....

He took this instant to just enjoy that departing scenery....and God how he loved what he spied with his little eye!!!!

**.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**.**

_The End....and they lived....._

_._


End file.
